White Witch
by takaraandelle
Summary: A lot of weird things are happening at South park, and Tweek seems to be the center of it all. Will Craig be much help? Creek, and soon-to-be BunnyExtra genres: comedy, angst. warnings: Swearing, yaoi (boyXboy), suicide(not by main characters), death
1. The dream

**Thank 'ya kindly for clicking on this story! Disclaimer: I do not own south park at all. At least not in this universe.**

It was cold. That was the First thing Tweek noticed. Then it hit him that he wasn't breathing either. He twitched and shook. What was going on? Where was he? Who was he? When was he? Why was he? Why is blue? Who is what? Random questions plagued his mind. A white tentacle waved around his head. Was he being eaten by white monster? He shivered at the thought. Tweek struggled to turn his head. There was no white monster. He had white hair. He knew this because when he turned his head, it whipped him in the face. He pawed it away, but just came back.

_Hide, hide. The witch is nearby. She'll take your eyes and bake them into pies!_

A sickly voice echoed inside his head. Tweek noticed he was almost out of air and wrapped one of his shaking hands around his neck.

_She was born from a donkey and was raised by demons!_

The voice continued coaxing a silent scream from his breathless lungs. And then it went black. Air rushed back into his lungs, warmth returned to his arms. The confusion and fear remained. Tweek opened his eyes. He was on a bunk bed. Obviously on the bottom bunk, for there was another bed above him. Where was he? Had his parents sold him to the circus?

No. No that wasn't it. He was at camp, his parents sent him there for unknown reasons. The coffee addict sat up, only to hit his head against the top bunk. He squeaked.

"Oh god shut up! I'm trying to sleep." A voice from above called out.

Was god in his room? Or maybe an angel? He had no roommate, so he had no idea who it was. Tweek shuddered when he saw a hand drop down from the top buck. Panic filled him. Was the arm bodiless? He glued his eyes on the hand, his breath waited. Then the hand flipped him off. Craig Tucker. Neither God nor an angel would flip him off. But Craig tucker would. He was the only person Tweek knew that would pass out finger flips. But why was he in Tweek's room. His parents asked the camp if he could have a room to himself, and with some strong persuasions (mostly money) the camp gave in. The camp was owned by Token's family, but they let a group of people run a camp every summer. Since the Black's owned the camp, it was well done. Every cabin was like a small house. They each had running water, electricity, TV, WIFI, computers, and even an xbox 360(you had to bring your own games though). As far as Tweek was concerned, Craig shouldn't had been in his room.

But did that hand even belong to Craig? How was Tweek to know that it _was_ Craig. Maybe it was someone else who had a liking to their middle finger. The wonder of who was up there was killing Tweek, he wanted to know so bad that he didn't want to. Jesus he needed some coffee. He wasn't thinking straight, due to his freakish dream and the confusion of who was in his room. Tweak shook again.

"C-Craig ARG! Tucker? Is t-t-that y-AGGG! You?" Tweek held his breath waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm your roommate. Why the hell didn't you know that?" His voice grumbled viciously. Tweek knew Craig didn't like him, due to a fight they had in 4th grade. The thing was that Craig found out they were being used by Stan's gang. Tweek always wondered if there was something else that made Craig hate him. He never found the answer though.

"I w-w-was told I was g-g-given Eek! A s-s-single c-c-cabin b-because HurrK! An o-odd number of p-people were attending t-the camp." Tweek was told not to tell anyone what his parents did.

"I was kicked out of my house for the summer, so I came here last minute. This was the only bed left. You were asleep on your bed when I got here." Craig moved in his bed, causing the lower bunk to shake. Tweak squeaked in fear while wondering why Craig was thrown out.

"O-o-oh! Would you like some ARG! coffee?" Tweek scooted out of bed and slowly stood up. He stretched and gave into a yawn.

"No." Craig pulled the covers over his head to block out the light that Tweek turned on.

Did he hate coffee? Could he not stand the sight of it because Tweek liked it? That thought set Tweek back a bit, it hurt him a little bit. Tweek pondered why for a bit and then blamed it on the damn gnomes that stole his underwear. Who the hell needs logic when you're Tweek? With a tired shuffle over to the coffee maker(came with the cabin and with some coffee grinds, but Tweek didn't want to drink that cheap crap. So Tweek brought his own.), he turned his mind to the dream. Tweek wasn't one to sleep, the coffee kept him up. Tweek was even more unlikely to sleep at an unknown place, but he was able to fall asleep quickly the night before. Along with that unnatural happening, there was also that weird-ass dream.

"_Hide, hide. The witch is nearby. She'll take your eyes and bake them into pies! She was born from a donkey and was raised by demons!" _

Tweek dropped the coffee mug that was in his hand. The voice was even more real than in his dream. Oddly though, it wasn't the same. This time it was male and sounded a lot like Kenny. Was Kenny the cause of the weird dream? Tweek shuddered at the thought. Maybe Kenny was working with the gnomes, and he also wanted Tweek's blood.

"What the hell are you doing in here Kenny?" Craig's voice rang out.

Tweek turned dramatically and soaked in his surroundings. Kenny was in fact in their cabin, along with a weird piece of wood in his hands (not that kind of wood!). While Craig was showing Kenny his favorite finger.

"Look! I found this piece of wood while coming to get you guys." Kenny waved it around. "Anyways we all need to be at the lake in a half hour."

Along with Tweek, Kenny, and Craig, most of South Park's younger residents were there. Stan's gang was there, Wendy and a couple of her friends were too. When the bus picked them up to go to the camp, Carman made sure everyone knew that Kenny couldn't pay for the camp and that he had to work while at the camp. Tweek was really freaked out. Maybe Kenny really did see into Tweek's dream and he was using the piece of wood to cover up the fact that he did. Tweek twitched with fear.

"Hey, are you going you going to clean that up?" Craig pulled Tweek away from his mind's odd thoughts.

Tweek looked down. The delicious coffee was all over the floor. Tweek would have mourned for his loss with crying, but he didn't want to in front of Craig. So, instead he moped up the coffee with a towel that was on the counter. When he was done, Tweek walked over to the washer that his cabin had and threw the soiled towel in.

_Well you must be a girl with shoes like that. She said you know me well. I seen you and little Steven and Joanna. Round the back of my hotel oh yeah. Someone said you was asking after me. But I know you best as a blagger. I said tell me your name is it sweet? She said my boy it's dagger oh yeah._

Tweek screeched as a song began to play. His eyes searched the cabin for the cause of the noise. He settled his eyes on Craig as he fished a phone out of his pocket. Craig had grown up to be handsome. He lost all of his baby fat and had replaced it with toned muscles. His black hair thickened and got longer. It now poked out of the chullo that always topped his head. Tweek, on the other hand, was still scrawny. His blond hair really didn't get a chance to grow out because of Tweek's frequent tugs at his blond hair. Although, his hair was still a little longer than it had been before. His lips were also no longer as chapped as they used to be. He had gotten another obsession of caking his lips in lip balm. It wasn't to the point where they were greasy, but it was still a lot. So now along with a cup of coffee, he also always had lip balm with him.

Tweek pulled his eyes away from Craig. He assumed that since he wasn't talking into the phone, he had gotten a text. But who was texting Craig? OH GOD TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Everything was piling onto another. Twerk was having weird dreams that had something to do with that piece of wood Kenny found. Craig was his roommate and was getting texts from unknown people. The Gnomes were working with Kenny to get his blood and giving Tweek weird feelings. Tweek had dropped a cup of coffee. After going over everything, Tweek proceeded to have a mini panic attack. His mini panic attacks mostly consisted of him rolling around on the floor muttering weird things. You don't even want to know what his regular ones were like.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Craig's voice wasn't helping the situation. He made Tweek roll around faster.

Tweek rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled. Until he saw someone out the window, he stopped rolling then and looked at them. It was a pretty young girl. She had long black hair and even darker eyes. Her skin was a great contrast to her hair and eyes, it was a pure white. Tweek stared at her and watched as a smile tugged at her mouth. He froze in fear as she opened her mouth to spit out some familiar words.

_Hide, hide. The witch is nearby. She'll take your eyes and bake them into pies! She was born from a donkey and was raised by demons!_

Tweek was stunned for a bit. Then he screamed.

**Craig's POV **

He's screaming bloody murder. While looking out the window. I knew Tweek was messed up, but that was a new weird for him. In just a matter of seconds he went from rolling around on the floor to looking grimly out the window. And now he was screaming at nothing. He might need coffee, and this is what happens if he doesn't get any. That was the only explanation I could come up with. But I knew it was wrong.

**Back to Tweek, but not really in his POV.**

Tweek didn't like the pretty girl anymore. She scared the duck out of him. Maybe she was a demon sent from the gnomes to claim his underwear from him while he was at camp. Tweek wished for that to be the answer so much. But he knew there was something else about him. He was still screaming after she left. Well, she really didn't really leave. She faded. It was about when half the people at the camp had flooded into the small cabin to see why Tweek sounded like a dying cat, that Tweek shut his mouth. Instead, he shook nervously and stayed in a lethargic state. He could hear their voices, but he couldn't understand them at all.

"Tweek, calm the fuck down and put your pants back on!" This, Twerk could understand(minus the pants part, when had Twerk taken his pants off?). He looked at Craig (and then at his pants, only to find that Craig was lying and that he did have his pants on), who was letting Tweek see his best finger. "Drink the fucking coffee," He shoved a mug into Tweek's hand. Tweek took the coffee and sipped it slowly. Normally he would refuse the coffee, seeing as Craig used the crappy coffee. But Tweek was willing drink any kind to push the ducking creepy pretty girl that looked like she was from the ring out from his mind.

"So you're positive that this was caused by him drinking any coffee?" Mr. Garrison was now talking Craig.

"That's what I think." Craig's voice calmed Tweek down, not that he wanted to admit it. Damn those gnomes who give Tweek weird feelings. Because who the fuck needs logic when you're Tweek?

"Alright, everyone! Let's go to the lake and do some warm ups." Mr. Garrison's voice made everyone move out of the cabin. Tweek reminded himself that Mr. Garrison was one of the councilors.

"Have you calmed down?" Craig's voice was trying to be sincere. It really wasn't working.

"I-I-I think AHHH! So," Tweek twitched and stood up.

He and Craig changed into different clothes quickly and left the cabin. Tweek, for one, hated the outdoors. It smelled and one could never know when a Gnome or dragon was watching you. Damn those Gnomes. Damn those Dragons. Tweek looked at the crowd of teens next to the lake. Then he moved his gaze to the lake. It was very large. It stretched for about four miles and was about seven miles wide. Along with being big, it was also deep and dirty (that sounds a porn film title, doesn't it?). Tweek flicked his eyes back to the group of teens that he and Craig were nearing. While the rest of them were stretching, Cartman was laughing at Jimmy for not being able to stretch.

"You're not stretching either Fat ass!" Kyle's voice told Cartman off.

"Shut up Khal, you fuckin jew," Cartman called back, not missing a beat.

"Eric! Kyle! You can't say those words!" Mr. Garrison. Tweak remembered that last time he had said that.

"What? Fuck?" Stan jumped in.

"Stan!"

"Fuck!" Kenny was the next person, only this time he could be understood. Kenny had taken his Parka when his girlfriend told him it was ugly. Even after they broke up, Kenny didn't put it back on.

"Kenny!"

"Jimmah!" this was new.

"Jimmy!" Timmy scolded his friend.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up!" Craig didn't notice his mistake.

"Craig!"

Then everything went to hell. Or should I say, everything went to fuck? Now everyone (excluding Craig, Tweek, Timmy, Mr. Garrison, and Butters) were saying the four lettered word of the day. Craig was muttering something like 'what have I done?' The whole time.

"QUIET!" Surprisingly, it was Butters who had proclaimed this. "Now fellas, I don't think Mr. Garrison appreciates you guys saying that word. So I don't think you should say it anymore!"

Everyone was quiet for a bit and then a wonderful word rose from the fallout.

"Jimmah!"

When Timmy didn't scold his friend, Tweak figured Jimmy didn't say the four lettered word that rhymed with duck (no you sillies! It's not muck or luck!).

"Okay then. Let's go over what we're going to do today!"

And they did. They were sent off into the forest to look for two flags. Whoever found the flags first got to choose their teams for dodge ball. Wendy was the first to find one and Token was the second. Tweek was on Token's team. He wasn't the first to get hit (who was always Cartman), but he was close to it. When he wasn't on the bench, he was cowering behind random people. Dodge ball was too much pressure and a couple of times he saw the ducking creepy girl. She would be there one second and be gone the next. He tried to keep his mind off of her, but it was proving to be difficult when she really wanted to be seen. Tweek found it was easier to just look at one person and not loot at anything else, it's not like she could cling onto their back. Or maybe she could! Tweek squeaked at the thought and just squeezed his eyes shut. Although that seems like a bad idea, it wasn't. Because Tweek had his eyes closed the whole time, along with pacing back and forth he never got hit.

When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed he was the only one left on his team. The other team had two players. Bebe and Kenny. He remembered from grade school, that they were the unstoppable team and if you picked one- you had to get the other. Tweek really didn't understand how they were such a good team. They just were. He looked at them, resigning to defeat. And then the ducking creepy girl showed up behind them. Tweek's brain left his mind to go on a vacation. It was obvious no one else saw her, she wasn't someone you could look over casually. He let out a blood curdling scream, tripped over a ball, picked another one up and chucked it at the girl. He missed and hit Bebe. Tweek was still screaming when he picked up another one and threw it only to hit Kenny. Kenny was too stunned to do anything. He had been beaten by the coffee addict with a hyper-active imagination. Oh, and should I mention that the coffee addict was also having a panic attack when he beat Kenny?

Thus, Kenny threw a hissy fit and Tweek stared at the girl who had made him win the game. The only person who noticed that something was off with was Craig, not that he was watching Tweek or anything. He alerted Mr. Garrison, who was trying to get Cartman off of his folder (no one knew why he carried it around with him. Tweek figured it made him feel special). After a half hour of trying to calm down Tweek, he finally did. Then they were all sent off to make themselves dinner (their fridges were packed with a month's worth of food and if they needed more all they had to do was request for more.) While Craig munched on some beef jerkey, Tweek was recovering with some coffee and lip balm. Tweek knew something was amiss but he really didn't want anything to do with it. He grumbled for a bit and then went to bed. He was again tired. He knew not why, and really didn't want to find out.

Too bad motherfucker, Tweek believed his brain said something along those lines. And then he was sent into dream world.

He was sitting on a chair. Across from him sat a pretty girl. Everything about her was white. Her hair was white, her clothes were white, her skin was white. She also looked a lot like the ducking creepy girl that plagued Tweeks sanity. She was singing a song to herself.

"_I'm the moon princess! I'm looking for my prince! Lalalala lululuuluu!" _She had a chipper tone in her voice.

"_Sophia, if you're the moon princess, then what princess am i?"_ That came out of Tweeks mouth. An even more feminine voice that he had, and he had a really girly voice.

The other girl thought for a bit with a smile on her face. _"Ah! I know! How about the princess of the night sky! That way the moon princess is always with you!"_ She took Tweek's hand.

"_I love you Sophia," _Tweek/girl voice whispered this.

"_I love you too-" _ Tweek didn't get a chance to hear his name. He was awake by then.

**DUN DUN DUN! SO MANY QUESTIONS! I know I'm weird for making a kind of serious story out of a random show. I think tweak is ooc. Anyways i'll try to update regularly, no promises. Anyways tell me what you think! I really enjoyed writing this, hopefully I'll put up more tomorrow. Extra love to anyone who knows the name to the song of Craig's ringtone! Please review and I love constructive criticism! **


	2. The cliff

**I'm kind of at a writer's block, but I managed to spit this out for you.**

** Response to Weirdogirl: You'll have to see! **

"You'll all have partners picked by me! With that partner, you'll have a treasure hunt. Everyone's map is different. Now here are the partners. We'll start with the tree person group because Timmy, Jimmy, and Bebe won't be participating." Mr. Garrison yelled over the whispers, that weren't quite whispers. "Okay Tweek, Craig, and Kyle…." Tweek really didn't care for the other groups, he already had a group.

He picked his way through the crowd that was awaiting Mr. Garrison's call. Finally he saw a blue chullo and a green hat (I really have no idea what style {lol style, StanXKyle} Kyle's hat is.), Tweek was relieved to know that he would have look any further. As he approached, Craig was the first to see him.

"God Tweek, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?" even if Craig was the first to see him, Kyle acknowledged Tweek first.

"He went right to bed last night, and then he had a fucking night mare and was talking about princesses in his dream." Craig grumbled. He had been complaining about Tweek since the two of them got up that morning. Tweek knew he would see the end of it.

"Who the hell has a night mare about Princesses?" Kyle scoffed. "Unless you're a witch or something,"

Tweek froze. Kyle knew something about the witch in the rhyme! He was working with Kenny and the gnomes! Tweek squeaked and put some distance between Kyle and him. Kyle was going to take his blood, Damn him! Tweek liked Kyle; anyone who made fun of Cartman was fine in Tweek's book.

"T-t-tell w-w-what y-y-you ARr! Know!" Tweek barked.

"Huh?" Kyle gave Tweek a look of confusion. Tweek knew he was bluffing.

"Why are y-y-y-you messing ACK! W-with my dreams?" Tweek frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle's brows lowered.

"Y-you k-know!" Tweek twitched.

"Obviously he doesn't you idiot!" Craig punched Tweek in the arm. "Let's go. I want to be done with this quickly," Craig clutched the map in his hand. When had he gotten that? Tweek asked himself.

"Where do we go first?" Kyle had a slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"The cliff, the next clue is there," Craig gave Tweek one last look of warning. Tweek really didn't want to get him mad, but he still had doubts about Kyle. Kyle might've been just playing dumb. It made Tweek's heart jolt a bit when he knew Craig was on Kyle's side.

The trio walked through the woods. Tweek was inspecting every tree with his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't see the ducking creepy girl that was making his time here miserable. Thankfully, they got to the cliff without any sightings of ring girl.

"The map says the next clue should be on a branch, and it also says not to get near the cliff." Craig glanced at Tweek once more. Tweek wasn't planning on going near it. Cliffs made the coffee addict nervous. He read in a book that dragons make their homes in the sides of cliffs. Now, the cliff wasn't high. Actually it was quite short. The only thing wrong with it was that if you fell it would hurt, and you would get dirty with the mud at the bottom. Mr. Garrison said this happened because a tiny spring was under the cliff.

"O-okay," Tweek then turned his attention to the trees that flanked the side of the cliff. They were mighty close, but maybe Mr. Garrison tricked them into thinking he wouldn't put the clue there. Tweek hoped that wasn't the case, but it was killing him. He wanted to go look through the branches, but he also didn't want to at the same time. It was when he found himself going over to the cliff, that he knew he was low on sanity. He picked through the branches, finding nothing.

"God dammit! Tweek! Get away from the damn cliff!" Craig scolded Tweek, who was facing away from him.

Tweek turned to Craig to defend himself with what he was thinking. And then Tweek shit some bricks. The creepy girl was standing right in front of his face. Tweek, without missing a beat, screeched and flailed. He took a step backwards, only to trip over the cliff. The next thing he knew, he was falling down the cliff. When he finally hit the ground, he landed on his arm awkwardly. He let out a scream of pain. Thankfully, he didn't feel the bone crack, but he was positive it was at least sprained. Tweek didn't know if he should have been freaking out about his arm or the ducking creepy girl. So, he settled for both. He screamed in pain while having a panic attack, it was a hard feat.

"Tweek! Are you okay?" Kyle was peering down from the cliff. He noted that Tweak was holding his arm. "Craig, there's something wrong with his hand." He sounded panicked.

"Go get Mr. Garrison, I'll look after him," Craig was now peering down the cliff too.

Tweek sat up dizzily. He glanced around as he heard Kyle stomp away. He stopped screaming for a bit, but was soon to start again. A tree was about 10 feet away from him. It would have been a normal tree, if it didn't have the creeping hanging from a noose from the branch. Tweek had another panic attack and pressed himself up against the cliff. The girl opened her mouth slightly and began singing.

_"I'm the princess of the night sky; I'm looking for the princess of the moon." _Her voice was sorrowful. _"She was born from a donkey and was raised by demons!" _Tweek shuddered and bumped his arm against his leg. He winced in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

But then he couldn't open them.

_"You'll find me next to the roots of the hanging tree. But where can you find the lovely Moon princess?" _A voice called out from the dark. It sounded choked and strained.

"Tweek! Tweek! Wake up! What's wrong?" Mr. Garrison's voice pried Tweek's eyes open. He wasn't at the foot of the cliff anymore. He was lying on his bed. Mr. Garrison, Craig, and Kyle were standing next to the bed.

"AHHHH! Gnommmmes!" He managed not to stutter.

"What made you think it was a good idea to be near that cliff, and even more so, to climb up it. You should be thankful your arm is just badly bruised!" Tweek twitched. He couldn't stand it when people yelled at him. Unless they were Craig, that is. But Tweek wouldn't tell anyone that.

"I c-climbed up t-the EEK! Cliff?" Tweek twitched and tiled his head.

"Yeah…" Craig looked at him like he was stupid.

"Anyways, stay in your cabin for the rest of the day. That is your punishment for being a complete dickhole and not following the rules," Mr. Garrison scolded Tweek, who was on the verge of falling asleep again. Oh god, anything but sleep.

Tweek was once claimed again by sleep. This time he was back at the tree. The girl was no longer hanging from it, but she was pointing at the ground.

_"I want to be with her! Take me to her! NOW!" _The girl's voice escalated into a yell.

"W-why?" for the first time Tweak could make contact with her.

_"I need to be with her. I miss her. It hurts….. It hurts…." _The girl brought up her hands, she wept into them. _"Sophia… Wait…."_ The girl fell to her knees. Then light filled the room that Tweek and the girl were into. The girl faded and another replaced her.

It was the pure white girl from his dream the night before. She was noticeably older and her eyes no longer had a smile in them. She was looking right at Tweek, but in some other way she wasn't. In her hand was a white rose. Tweek tried to understand what this all meant.

_"I'm the white witch that killed the moon princess….. Or did she even exist?" _Tweek was even more confused. Tweek awoke then.

It was morning when his eyes fluttered open. His heart was aching for comfort. Something about those two girls drained all the life out of him. He needed coffee. Tweek slipped out of bed. His looked at his body. It was covered with mud and a make-shift bandage covered his arm. Tweek decided to start a shower first. He padded over to the small bathroom. He turned on the shower and then left the room to turn on the coffee maker and to get another outfit. He slipped back into the bathroom and stripped his body. He tried not to wince when he unraveled the bandage from his body, this proved to be difficult. He entered the shower and let the warm water travel down his body. His mind wandered when he began to wash his body. Why was he the only one who could see the girl? Who was that girl? Id she talking in riddles, or is she speaking odd truth? Who was the other girl? Tweek gasped when he unconsciously rubbed his sore arm. How in the world did he manage to climb up the cliff with his arm?

Once when he was positively sure his body was free of filth, he left the shower after turning it off and let the sold air soak into his skin. Tweek shivered and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he put a fresh outfit on along with the bandage. Tweek stepped out of the bathroom; the smell of coffee filled his nostril. He looked at Craig, who was still asleep. His chullo was off his head and was dangling over the edge; it could fall over any minute. Tweek walked over to his bed and picked up his lip balm. He smeared his lips in it and then put it down to go get himself coffee. He filled up a mug and returned to his bed. He sipped it casually and looked out the window. Tweek shuddered when he remembered that he saw the ducking creepy girl for the first time. Almost on cue, she showed up again. Only this time, she had a friend.

A boy that was a little younger than her stood next to her. He had dirty bland hair and eerie green eyes that swallowed everything he looked at. He was dressed in clothes that you would see in the 1950's. He looked Tweek in the eyes. The ever so slowly, he raised his hand. Tweek couldn't tell what it was, but he had a feeling he would soon. Then the young boy chucked the item through the window. Tweek knew that with physics, the item wouldn't go through. It was too small. He was too close and he didn't throw too hard. But, fuck physics. The item went through anyways. Tweek screeched when the item hit the floor with a thump. He didn't shake because he had his sacred coffee in his hands. Craig was alerted by the screeching and the sound of glass breaking. He woke up with a start and Tweek thought he heard Craig hit his head on the ceiling.

"Fuccck! God dammit Tweek! What the hell is it now?" Craig jumped down from his bed, somehow managing to avoid the glass on the ground. "What the fuck happened here?" He glanced at the ground. Then Tweek watched as he moved his eyes to the window.

The boy and girl were still there, but Tweek knew he couldn't see them. So he decided to look at what was thrown through the window. It was a tiny shovel that you would use for gardening.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Tweek flinched and looked back at Craig. His middle finger was facing the girl and boy's direction. Tweek was stunned too "You asshole's think it's funny to throw things in our Cabin?"

_"Return me to my sister! Please, I can't wait any longer!" _Tweek knew she was talking to him. Tweek now knew what he had to do with the shovel.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Tweek asked softly. The girl just laughed. He looked back at her, only to see that she and the boy had vanished.

"Where the hell did they go? Those bastards! I hope they know we're not paying for that!" Craig walked over to Tweek. "Why the hell did they throw a shovel at us!" Tweek couldn't help but notice that Craig was missing the main point. Not only had they defied gravity with throwing it through the window, the girl also sported a creepier than duck voice, and they were able to disappear out of thin air.

"Tweek are you okay? Did you get hit with any glass?" Craig crouched down inspecting Tweek.

Tweek did have a piece of glass in his hand from digging the shovel out from glass. But he was able to pull it out quickly.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Garrison about what happened, clean up this mess if your arm is feeling better" Craig got up and left.

Tweek sighed and a paper towel. He picked up the glass one piece at a time (they didn't have a vacuum or a broom). Craig was already back when Tweek was throwing away the glass.

"He said there was no one here that matched that description. He must be on crack. I saw with my own two eyes a boy and a girl. You saw them too, right?" Craig sounded unsure with himself. Tweek understood what he was feeling. But he was also relieved that someone else would be able to witness what he had been seeing.

"Y-yeah," Tweek picked up his coffee, frowning to see that it was cold. He still drank it though. When it was empty he padded over to the tiny shovel. He knew he was going to need something else for what he needed to do. Then after he got that done, what was he supposed to do next? He sighed and picked up the small shovel. He also grabbed a spoon, just in case. He slid the spoon in his pocket.

Craig looked at him like he was crazy when Tweek was about to leave the cabin.

"Why the hell do you have a spoon in your pocket?" Craig stood up too. "And where are going?" Tweek sighed; he really didn't want to explain anything. He knew Craig would look at him like he was crazy again. Tweek's heart shuddered whenever Craig did that.

Instead, Tweek just turned to leave. When he opened the door, he heard Craig open a drawer and take something out. Craig was going with him. Tweek wasn't sure if liked that. What he was going to do next would make him look like he was even more of a maniac. Craig followed Tweek all the way through the woods; he was quiet almost the whole time. Until he saw they were at the cliff again.

"Why are we here again? Tweek? What the hell are you doing?" Craig was confused.

Tweek scanned the cliff for other ways down. Tweek really didn't want to go through the same thing he did before. It was then when the creepy girl showed up once again.

"Where did the hell did you come from?" Craig barked. She ignored him pointed at a group of plants.

Tweek shuddered at the sight of her but he still walked forward. He crouched next to the spot she was pointing at. He noticed that the ground made a slope. Tweek stood back up and stomped through the plants. He winced when he felt a couple of barbed ones, but he kept on going. Craig wasn't far behind him. It was when they both got to the foot of cliff when Craig said another thing.

"You're not acting like yourself and you look a little sick. Are you sure you want to play around down here?" Tweek picked up a little bit of worry in Craig's voice. Now that Tweek thought about it, he was feeling sick and he was doing things he wouldn't normally do. But Tweek knew he had to do something else before he could rest.

Tweek looked for the tree the girl was hanging on the day before. It wasn't hard to find because she was standing right next to it, pointing at the ground. He heard Craig gasp.

"Wha- Wasn't she just at the bushes up there? How did she get here so fast?" Craig mumbled.

Tweek ignored his question once again and walked up to her.

_"Return me to her. Please, please_." The young girl begged. Tweek had already figured out who she wanted to be returned to. But he had no idea where she was. He stood there for a second, and then he thought of the lake for some odd reason. Tweek pushed the thought out of his head and then crouched down.

In no time, he was already digging at the ground with the shovel. He tried to just use his good arm at first, but it was too weak alone. He knew that if he used his bad arm too it wouldn't be much better, but he needed that little extra strength. He felt Craig watching him and the girl. She was just standing there looking at Tweek work.

"Here, give that to me." Craig had crouched next to Tweek.

Tweek handed over the shovel and Craig began digging. He had a lot more strength and was able to clear the dirt away quicker and easier. Tweek watch Craig for a bit, but then he dug his spoon out of his pants pocket. He was soon digging too. It wasn't really effective, but it still worked okay.

"Why won't you tell me why we're doing this? Hey you!" Craig looked up as did Tweek. The girl was gone once again. "You know what. Fuck her. I really don't want to be doing this. People will probably come to look for us. Then we'll have to explain why we're digging with a tiny shovel and a couple of spoons." Craig grumbled.

_"Don't worry; they won't come looking for you. In fact, they aren't even thinking of you. I made sure of that"_ No. the girl wasn't back, but she was talking through Tweek. He was having a mini panic attack while being used as a vessel.

"What the?!" Craig jumped back. "Tweek?"

_"Keep working! You're almost there!"_ While, girly voiced Tweek barked out commands the real him was still having a panic attack.

"A-alright." For the first time, Tweek heard Craig's voice stutter.

Hey kept on digging, until Craig's shovel hit a solid object. He thought it was just a rock at first and then stabbed another spot about two feet away. He hit something again and then made another stab at another place. Once again the sound rang out.

_"You've found it. Hurry and dig it up!"_ The voice was excited.

Craig let out a sigh and pushed Tweek. Tweek backed up and watched at Crag dug with his hands. Eventually a wooden surface was found. It took Craig a few more minutes for him to find the rest of the wooden surface. They stared at it for a bit and the Tweek noticed some hinges. He crawled closer and attempted to open it. When he did get opened, he regretted opening it. Why? Because some dust of a previous corpse was in there along with a newer skeleton that was just beginning to turn to dust.

_"Thank you for finding me, now I can join my family." _This voice was different from the girls. Tweek looked back. It was the young blond boy from before. The girl was next to him.

_ "This is what would have happened if you didn't attempt to dig me up. The same thing will happen if I am not reunited with her." _The girl's voice was hollow. Tweek didn't doubt her.

Tweek then turned his line of sight to the young boy. He was smiling. Tweek's heart warmed as he watched the boy's body burst into bubbles (I know it's cheesy, but I couldn't think of another way for him to go).

"Can I know what the fuck is going on now?" Craig sat there wide eyed.

**Dunnnnnnn Dunnnnnnnn!** **Did you like this chapter? Now Craig was ooc. Damn! Anyways, the romantic stuff will kind of start in the next chapter. The boy was a victim of the Girl, she was trying to get him to dig her up so she could be reunited with 'her.' More should be explained. Tweek will talk with the other girl in the next chapter.**


	3. The rose rock

**So while was writing, I noticed some songs fit the characters in this story. So I decided to write them down.**

**Tweek's theme song (for this story) - Time of dying by three day's grace. Craig's theme song (for the story, or at least for this chapter) - Count on me, Bruno Mar's version (you'll see the reason later in this chapter). **

Tweek looked in Craig's eyes. They were a curious blue with a hint of fear. Should Tweek tell him? He did just witness Tweek being possessed, if that is what it really was. Craig did see the young boy burst into bubbles. He also saw the girl be in one place and then be in another place that was a few feet away in a matter of seconds. He had seen the dust of the young girl and the skeleton of the boy. Tweek didn't want to tell Craig, but he knew it would be way easier for both of them. So Tweek told him. He relayed the whole story right from the beginning dream to why Tweek needed the coffin dug up.

Craig sat there just listening. Soaking up Tweek's words with silence. When Tweek was finally done, Craig sat there for a bit as if he was trying to process what Tweek had told him.

"Why the hell does she need you? I could come up with a list mile long of more responsible people than you," Craig finally says. "No offence,"

"N-none taken. I ARg! Agree with y-you c-completely," Tweek had spent a whole hour thinking of why it was him who had to her bidding.

"First things first, we need to gather up her dust. Then we can find who exactly 'her' is and then bury them together." Craig pointed at the pile of dust that used to be the ducking creepy girl.

They sat for a bit wondering how to bring her back to their cabin. They both knew that just scooping her up with their hands would not only be disturbing, it would be very ineffective. Then something unexpected happened. Kenny showed up.

"Hey! Tweek! Craig!" Kenny called out.

"Shit." Craig muttered. Shit indeed, my dear Craig. Not only were both boys caked with dirt, they also were sitting in front of a coffin that wasn't vacant.

They tried to act like nothing was near them, but Kenny was at a higher point. So he saw everything.

"Holy shit guys! That's fucking cool! I'll be down there in a second!" With that, Kenny jumped down from the cliff and landed safely.

Who the hell was he able to do that? Tweek thought, with a slight hint of jealousy. Kenny came bounding up to them with a goofy smile on his face.

"How'd you guys find this? A sink hole?" Kenny looked over the skeleton like he was looking at a Christmas gift.

"No I-I knew w-w-where i-it was," Tweek said, without thinking. Of course, Tweek didn't notice at first. He did when he was punched in the arm by Craig.

"Don't give him the wrong idea, idiot," Craig punched Tweek again.

"Tell me! Tell me who this is!" Kenny pushed further, he was really interested now.

Tweek looked into Craig's eyes. Craig stared in Tweek's eyes. They had a silent conversation. After a bit of eye debating, they decided to tell Kenny. So once again, Tweek found himself explaining the whole story. The second time though, he had more confidence. Craig even added a little bit to his part of the story. Just as Craig did, Kenny ran the story over in his head.

"You two expect me to believe that shit?!" He threw back his head and laughed like a maniac. "No….. Really….. Tell me what really happened." He wiped away some laughter tears.

"Fuck you. We're telling the truth," Craig flipped Kenny the bird.

"HA! Wait… Com'on you two. Who the hell would haunt Tweek?" Kenny giggled some more.

"W-where is s-she? She's always h-here when I d-don't want h-her to!" Tweek tugged at his hair in anger.

"_You called?" _Tweek jumped at her voice. It seemed to be livelier and had a hint of sarcasm.

"Holy shit fuck!" Kenny squealed.

"Damn right, holy shit fuck. I told you it was the truth." Craig looked at Kenny with a smug look on his face. He was already accustomed with seeing the girl. So was Tweek, but he hated how she was showing up at all the time.

Tweek looked up at the girl. She was skinny and had old bruises up her arms. Another bruise decorated her neck in a circular fashion. Tweek didn't have to guess where she got that one.

"Who is 'her'?" Tweek couldn't stop himself from asking the girl this question.

"_Sophia,"_ she answered quickly. A flash of discomfort showed on her face, she then put it back into a composed face. _"She is, or was my sister. She was killed by the man she loved. I was hung by them when I tried to say he killed her. I know he did. I do not know where she is though."_ She spoke bitterly and looked back at Tweek. _"Any more questions?"_

"I have one," Kenny was the one to talk. "What's your name?" He dug out an empty plastic bag out of his pocket and threw it to Craig. It took a while to understand what he was hinting at, but once he caught on he was putting her dust into the bag.

"_I do not know. I was buried in an unmarked grave. When that happens, whoever is in that grave will have no idea what their name is."_ She turned and pointed at the grave. _"Anyways I've come to tell you that if you don not reunite me with my sister within a week, I will take your life."_ She said this directly to Tweek.

Tweek squeaked in fear and looked to Craig, who had a vicious frown on his face.

"Oh hell no! you bitch. When did Tweek ask to help you with finding your sister?" Craig gripped the bag of dust in his hands. Kenny, who tried to follow the seriousness of the situation and couldn't, giggled.

"You know it's serious when Craig talks like a black woman. 'Oh hailllllll no!'" Kenny added a little more to the 'hell.'

"Shut the fuck up Kenny!" Craig showed him his favorite finger and turned back to the girl. She was gone again. Craig flipped off the air where she used to be standing. She spouted a few anything-but-pretty words.

"Calm down dude. Just find where Sophia is buried. You're over reacting for someone who really doesn't give a shit about anything. If I didn't know you, I would say you might like Tweek." Kenny said with a giggle.

"The fuck I do! Go away Kenny!" Craig frowned. Tweek felt his heart sting in pain; he knew blaming the gnomes wasn't going to cut it this time.

Craig made Tweek feel weird. Whenever he did the smallest thing, Tweek would treat it like he was giving homes to legless puppies. Tweek was always looking at Craig when he was nearby. Plus the fact that Tweek felt safer with Craig nearby. With spending almost a whole week with the chullo-wearing and finger-flipping Craig, came some weird results. Tweek had a crush on Craig, not that he was going to tell anyone.

Kenny watched Tweek's reaction to what Craig said and smiled. He knew something was odd about it.

"Fine. I'll go try to dig something up. You two go clean your bodies." Kenny stood up; he was a little sore from jumping down the cliff. He had landed correctly but when he hit the ground he lost his balance. Needless to say, Kenny's butt was sore.

When Kenny was gone, Craig got up and helped Tweek to his feet. He knew right away that the blond was back together. He wasn't as absent minded and the color was returning to Tweek's cheeks. Craig hated to admit it, but he was glad Tweek was acting normal now (well, as normal as he can get). While walking back to the cabin, a large rock in the water caught Craig's eye. Due to the setting sun, it looked red and the way the rock was shaped was really weird. If you tilted your head a certain way, the rock looked like a rose.

"Hey Tweek. That rock, do you remember what Mr. Garrison called it?" Tweek followed Craig's line of sight.

"I-it was r-r-rose ARRRG! Rock… I t-think." Tweek answered and began walking again, Craig followed suit.

Back at the cabin, the first thing they noticed was that the broken window wasn't broken anymore. After they pondered why for a bit, Tweek decided to take a bath first. He took a long one; he hoped that if he relaxed for a bit he would feel even better. Ever since they had dug out the girl, he hasn't felt sick. Not to mention that his mind was no longer clouded. Some pretty fucked up things happened that day, so he was glad to be himself again. Once done, he walked out into the only other room in the cabin. Craig was on his bed texting someone again. A smile decorated his face. Tweek wondered silently who was able to make him smile that way. Craig noticed that Tweek was done and wordlessly grabbed some clothes. He went into the bathroom, leaving Tweek alone.

Tweek made himself some coffee and went over to sit on his bed. Then his mind wandered. He was worried that Craig really didn't want to help him. Craig only snapped at the girl when she said that Tweek was going to die unless he did something. Tweek figured that Craig didn't want the trouble of Tweek's blood on his hands. If the girl hadn't of said that Tweek's life was on the line, would he had jumped at her. Craig was one to not like disturbances; he probably was annoyed that he had to help Tweek do something that had nothing to do with Craig. After days of refusing to give into tears, Tweek began to sob. He could deal with the creepy girl, more or less. He could deal with the fact that he might die soon. The only thing Tweek couldn't deal with was him being annoying to Craig.

Tweek had been crying for a good ten minutes when Craig exited the bathroom. The only thing he could see was Tweek crying. It tugged at his heart. Craig wanted it to stop. It made him feel weird. In a matter of seconds, Craig was kneeling in front of Tweek, looking him in the eyes.

"What happened? Was she here again? Are we out of coffee? Are you scared of anything else?" Craig sighed when Tweek shook his head no every time Craig would ask him something. "Are you hurt?" Craig didn't want to know the answer to this question. That would make him get angry, and you won't like it when he's angry. His heart stopped when Tweek faltered a bit before answering.

"Are y-y-y-y-y-y-you annnnoyeeeeddd wiiiitttth m-m-me?" Craig frowned. "I'm m-m-making you h-h-help me with t-t-this problem." Tweek continued.

Craig looked at Tweek giving the shaking boy a really-you're-crying-because-of-that face. "Idioooooot" Craig flicked Tweek's nose. "It is not your fault all this shit is happening… I think. So don't you dare think I'm annoyed with you. If I was annoyed with anyone, it would have to be either Kenny, or that bitch." Craig spat out those names with contempt.

Tweek tried to calm down. He was feeling a little better with what Craig said, but he still was a little unsure. Tweek bit his lip and looked Craig in the eye.

"Y-you d-d-don't h-h-hate me?" Craig went from worried to mad in a second.

"Who the hell said I hated you?" He glared at Tweek.

"W-well you a-act l-like you c-c-could be doing better t-things ERR! W-w-whenever you spend t-t-time alone w-w-with m-me. A-and w-w-whenever I look a-at y-you, y-y-you're l-l-looking a-at me t-too, b-but once y-y-you catch m-me looking a-at y-you, y-you l-l-look a-a-away." Craig blushed a bit when Tweek pointed this out.

"Idiot… I'm the one who was looking at you first." Craig almost whispered this. He always looked at Tweek unconsciously. It started as a habit a year before when they both were in the same math class. Craig was thinking of the time when they used to be friends, before they were driven apart by the fight. He had missed it and whenever he looked at Tweek, he remembered the bitter sweet memories.

"Y-you w-w-were g-glaring." Tweek sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Fuck….." Craig's heart was doing weird things. He felt like he was the prince from 'The little Mermaid' and there was wildlife all around him, telling him to kiss the Tweek. So he did.

It was a quick and chaste kiss, but it felt like forever to both Tweek and Craig. Tweek was stiff at first but when he came to understand what was happening, he softened. When Craig noticed this, he went in for another kiss and then another and then another. Around the twentieth kiss, Craig wanted to get a little more comfortable. Thus, He pushed Tweek back onto the bed and they continued kissing. They didn't use tongue. It was quick and sweet kisses being delivered rapidly. This was enough for them, for now. When they decided it was over (The kissing), Tweek buried his head into Craig's larger chest. He also tucked his head under Craig's chin.

In a few hours, Tweek was asleep again. Craig pulled away from Tweek. He chuckled softly when he heard Tweek mew unconsciously. Then while he went to turn off the lights, he wondered why he didn't kiss Tweek sooner. Craig walked over to the bed and pondered where he was to sleep. He decided to return to his bed. He was a little startled over how cold it was, but he decided to stay.

Meanwhile, Tweek was having another dream.

This time, instead of him seeing the white haired girl (who he had decided was none other than Sophia) he was the white haired girl. Seeing things through her eyes was so much different. Unlike her sister, whose life was Sophia; her mind wasn't wrapped around her black haired sister. She looked at so much more. She dwelled on the beautiful things and ignored what she was called. The other children referred to her as the 'white witch' and they called her mentally retarded mother 'the donkey.' They called her sister 'demon' because of her black appearance. While her sister was doing everything to protect Sophia, she really didn't notice.

Although she did notice a fairly handsome boy. One day while her sister was protecting Sophia from rocks that were being thrown at them by other children, someone stepped up for them. He stood in the way of the rocks and the firing ceased. Sophia didn't pay attention to her sister who was bleeding from the rock; instead she felt her heart pound for the fairly handsome boy. So when her heart pounded, Tweak's did too. Time flashed by and both Sophia and the boy, named David were older. He was protecting her now; Sophia had no more need for her sister. She barely ever thought of her. Her life was the boy. He would sneak out to see her at night. She was so sure he loved her; she even gave up her virginity to him. Thankfully, Tweek didn't witness this but it was mentioned quite a lot.

Then came another part of the dream, one that made Tweek shudder. Of course, it wasn't Tweek who shuddered. It was Sophia. Sophia was going to surprise David with news she found and came across something heart breaking. David was courting another girl. Tweek felt like crying. It was later when Sophia talked with David again. He acted like nothing was happening. It infuriated Tweek and Sophia.

"_Now what is it that you want to tell me?" _David asked innocently.

"_I….. I am with child. I went to the midwife. She told me that I was going to birth a child."_ Tweek felt Sophia recall the visit to the midwife. In return for doing lots of chores, she would check Sophia out. Sophia ended up doing chores for a week.

"_That's….. Great!"_ David plastered a fake smile on his face, but Tweek could see a glint in his eyes that said otherwise. Sophia wasn't able to see through his smile, which irked Tweek. _"Come see me tomorrow night, I'll take you somewhere special so we can talk," _Tweek felt like screaming at Sophia not to go.

Then Tweek woke up. He wasn't feeling like himself again, which slightly worried him. It was the middle of the night and he was disappointed that Craig wasn't with him. His mind was pulled away from the disappointment when he involuntarily got out of his bed. Worry went to panic. He tried to open his mouth to alert Craig, but he wasn't able to. He was having a panic attack when he left the cabin barefoot. He could get ring worms! Tweek walked through wet grass and stepped onto the damp sand that surrounded the lake. He was screaming with his mind when he took a step into the cold lake water.

He just kept on walking and walking. Even when the water was too deep to walk, he still was. This scared the shit out of Tweek.

"TWEEK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Thankfully Mr. Garrison was nearby. Why was he walking around in the middle of the night? Tweek's mind wandered. (Like you have any right to say anything, Mr. I walk in lakes in the middle of the night.)

His voice woke up about three cabins worth of people. Including Craig, who was now going into the water after Tweek. The water was now over Tweek's head. He just stood there, doing nothing to soothe his lungs. They were giving in quickly, but hopefully Craig would be able to reach Tweek before death could.

Then Tweek lost consciousness.

While Tweek was unconscious, he had once last dream. Sophia was just standing there with a white rose in her hand. Then she squeezed it, and it was a hard squeeze. It was hard enough to draw blood. The blood dyed the rose red. Then Tweek was awake. He was in a sobbing Craig's arms, and both of them were sitting on the beach surrounded by other people. Tweek's eyes fluttered open. He touched Craig's cheek gently to tell him he was alright. It was like a hallmark movie, that moment. Then it was ruined by Craig slapping him in the face.

"IDIOT! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?" Craig slapped Tweek again.

"Who sleep walks into water?" Mr. Garrison's voice wasn't quite as loud but it matched Craig's anger volume. "Craig, tie him to the bed. I'll call his parents in the morning to go get him." In a matter of minutes, everyone went back to bed.

Craig did exactly as Mr. Garrison said. Only he also wrapped his body around Tweek's.

"It was that nameless bitch that did this, wasn't it?" Craig grumbled.

Tweek thought for a bit. And then everything made sense.

"I know where Sophia is. The Rose rock. That's the only place she can be."

**Whooooooo! I want to see if anyone can guess if they know why Sophia is there. And the next chapter will reveal the Black haired girls name.**

**Sophia's theme song: Dark waltz- Hayley Westenra's version.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! I know Kenny is ooc character now, but hey at least they're all taking turns. I'm sorry for almost killing Tweek. But that will happen a lot in this story; yes this won't be the only part. I'll explain at the end of the next chapter!**


	4. The dust

**Oh god! It's been a while! Sorry guys, the holidays are busy for me. But I got time to put finish this chapter. As I said in the previous chapter, I will tell you my plan for this story. As I was writing this story I thought of other plot lines that all intertwined. I came up with so many other things that could happen. I thought about way more things when Kenny was involved with the story. So instead of this being one story that just involves the camp, I'm making it into a series. All of which involve Tweek and Craig facing the supernatural. With a side of Kenny. I still don't know who to pair Kenny with, I'm torn between Kenny and Bebe. We'll see. Anyways, I'm changing the description, to fit the story better. Also I'm adding another OC, they'll only show up in this chapter too. And you'll find out the girls name.**

Tweek wasn't normal. He wasn't his twitching, shivering, stuttering, panicky self. He was calm, acting half-asleep, and his eyes were glazed over. Craig noted that he was even worse than when the girl was controlling him the first time. Like before, he was responding to questions and his surroundings. But he wasn't showing any emotions, the most Craig got from Tweek was when he gained his consciousness. After Tweek told him where Sophia was, he went into a black hole and showed no signs of coming back out. In that state, he told Craig about his dreams. Craig could understand why Tweek connected those dreams with the rock, but he was still left with many questions. Why did Sophia know her own name, when she wasn't buried with a tombstone? Why did she have white hair? Was she an Albino? How did the boy end up in the nameless girl's coffin? Who was controlling Tweek? Was it Sophia or was it her sister?

Craig grumbled to himself while Tweek was taking another shower. Craig had already taken one but he still felt the cold lake water clinging to his mind and body. He thought about Tweek's body, it was limp and cold. Craig preferred the stiff and warm Tweek. His cell phone buzzed. Craig dug it out of his pocket and thumbed the main button. Kenny had texted him. He did because Craig had requested Kenny's presence. Kenny had sent Craig a long text with a sob story about how he didn't want to part with his new love, who was none other than his bed. Then it said that he was going to be there soon. Craig stood up and pulled on jeans after discarding his shorts. After that, he gathered some things they were going to need. In the pile was a blanket for Tweek, a flash light (it was still fairly dark out), the girls dust, snacks, and a thermos of coffee. Tweek came out of the bathroom just as Kenny arrived. When the door was shut the nameless girl showed up. Craig shot daggers at her with his eyes, he knew she had something to do with Tweek's almost-death.

After Tweek had went back into the bathroom changed from his pajama's to a normal outfit, he came out and Craig jumped into his plan. He relayed everything Tweek had told him. The nameless girl listened quietly to the dream Tweek had, but she still expressed her feelings about it. She was shaking in fury when she found out David was cheating on Sophia. Craig sat there when he was done looking at them. A frown was on his face.

"When you said the 'incident at the lake earlier this morning', what did you mean?" Kenny asked and then sipped on the glass of water he asked for. Craig's face twitched. He was purposely avoiding that moment. He knew if he explained it, he would most likely try and kill the already dead girl. He also figured Kenny had been around.

"That bitch tried to drown Tweek!" Craig lost his already-slipping cool. After explaining further, he went on a whole rant on how he hated everything and wanted everyone to die in a large fire. The girl waited until Craig was done and they were getting ready to head out.

Kenny noted her plan, it was smart. She was waiting for him to cool down a bit **(I feel like I repeated it, but I wanted to switch over to Kenny for a bit, sorry)**. And then when Craig was wrapping a blanket around Tweek, who looked like he was on drugs, she began to speak.

"_I wasn't the one who did that to the boy. I promised I wouldn't kill him until he gave up on finding my sister. It was Sophia."_ Kenny watched as she buried her eyes into Craig's stiff back.

"How the hell did she do it? I thought she was dead and gone," Craig pulled away from Tweek and walked over to the door to get their shoes.

"_How did this boy get her memories? How did he find out that she was pregnant, when I didn't even know?! Of course she's here! She hides in the shadows and gathers secrets. She found out her name by hearing me cry out her name when I was being killed. Since then, she's been keeping a close eye on me. I really don't know why." _The girl was now staring at the ground. Kenny felt she was close to breaking. _"Sometimes I feel like she's controlling me." _When the girl noticed what she said, she put her hand around her mouth.

They all looked at Craig, except for Tweek-who was still in his daze. Kenny thought he heard Tweek mutter 'too much pressure.' Craig was putting shoes on his feet and then he nudged the other pair of shoes over to Tweek. It was when Tweek was absent-mindedly putting on his shoes when he finally spoke.

"I'm going against my better judgment, and giving you the benefit of doubt. But, if anything out there hurts Tweek, Kenny, or I; I promise I will send your ass to hell." Kenny refrained from commenting on how touched he was that Craig was concerned about him."Now, first things first. Who knows how we can break into the boat house, quietly?" He looked at Kenny, making it obvious he was talking to him.

Kenny didn't seem bothered and just dug something out of his pocket. He then pulled out some keys.

"I thought Cartman made it clear that I was working for the camp. Anyways, because I am- I have keys to everything but the girl's cabins." He frowned and Craig thought he heard him whisper 'but I still have Butters's **(man that's awkward to write, do I even have to do that. God I'm stupid. I'll just leave it like that**) key.' Craig didn't dwell on why Kenny would say that.

They wasted no more time when Kenny said the sun was coming up soon** (I know time is weird in this story and very slow, but that makes things a lot easier on me.)** They hurried to the boat house, dragged out one of the lightest ones and pulled it to the lake side. Kenny searched the boat up and down for spiders claiming he was afraid of spiders. When he finally deemed it worthy for his body, they all got in. Craig, oddly, carried Tweek into the boat. They were about ten minutes into the trip when Craig looked up from the oars in his hands and gazed at the girl.

"Your sister, is she an albino?" Craig wanted to know more.

"_I don't know what that means." _She looked at Craig, returning his stare.

"Her appearance. The white hair and pale skin, well unearthly pale skin as described by Tweek." Craig pointed at Tweek. Tweek was looking worse than before. He had stopped muttering to himself and he gained a nasty cough. Craig knew there was no way of reaching him now. This scared Craig.

"_The only way I can explain it, is by Sophia being cursed. I think she was cursed by being born from our mother. Mother wasn't a normal woman. She was didn't talk and had weird features. She was able to give birth to us, but never told us who our father was. She didn't bother to care for us. Our Aunt Clarisse took care of us. She was a hardworking and honest woman. She only took us in because her boys had died from… Well we really never found out. I liked my aunt; she was the only one who really didn't care about Sophia's appearance. She told us it was just because of our mother that it happened. I never really needed another reason." _She got a yearning look in her eyes. Craig could tell that she loved her aunt.

"I see. Your aunt sounds like a nice woman."Craig looked back at Tweek. Worry flared up in his chest. Tweek was losing to whatever was fighting him for his body.

Kenny watched as Craig bit his lip. He had been watching how Craig acted around Tweek. Kenny sniffed some fishy stuff between them. Craig was being a lot softer with Tweek, and Kenny knew it wasn't just because he was sick. Kenny could understand his concern, but Craig was going a little too far. When they were walking to the boat house Craig offered to carry Tweek on his back. Tweek was walking just fine. Although he did bump into a few things, but Tweek did that normally. Like stated before, Craig carried Tweek onto the boat. But he did it in one of the most romantic ways, in the princess style. Kenny was sure that Tweek would be able to get on the boat by himself. When Kenny asked Craig about it, Craig just said 'we can't be too careful.'

Tweek didn't notice anything. Well, Kenny thought he didn't. With Tweek being a zombie and all.

Could Kenny be even more wrong? Under the brainless exterior of his body was a Tweek screaming his head off. He wanted to babble aimlessly about how nice Craig was being to him. Tweek wasn't sure how to act around Craig, so he was kind of happy that he had no control. But he knew he would soon gain the control back. Tweek figured that he wasn't going to be able to stop whatever was happening. So he decided to give up quietly and see how things would end up.

Little did he know, he was doing the right thing.

"Ah! Were almost at the rock!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Get her dust out, we'll pour it into the water right next to the rock. Then we'll go right back and…" Craig was cut off by the scene of arms coming out from the water.

They seized Kenny by the arm and stopped him from reaching the bag of dust. Kenny squealed as the arm tried to pull him into the water. The girl was quick to grab onto the arm. She gritted her teeth and tried to pry the hand off of Kenny. When she finally did, she gave the arm a hefty pull. Along with the arm, came a body. The body was a girl around sixteen. Her skin was wrinkled and her face was lacking some flesh. Her head was missing some hair. The hair that was there was a muddy grayish color.

"_Sophia! Stop!"_ The girl screeched.

Craig felt his stomach lurch. He knew Sophia would be in bad condition, but it still made him sick to the stomach.

"_NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE WITH ME! SONIA! GO AWAY! LEAVE NOW! I'VE KILLED ONE PERSON! I CAN DO IT AGAIN! GO AWAY!"_ The nameless stopped. She finally heard her name for the first time in a while. Memories flooded back into her mind. Sonia was her name. Her heart pounded.

"_No! I've waited for years to be with you again! Why do you want me to leave?" _Sonia let go of her sister and looked her in the eyes.

Sophia began to sob. Then another voice came out from the boat.

"_David didn't kill her. She killed herself when she found out that David didn't love her."_ The voice was coming from Tweek. Craig looked at Tweek. He was sitting up straight.

"_NO! AUNT CLARISSSE! DON'T TELL HER!" _Sophia writhed.

"_I'm sorry I can't keep your promise. It was because of my promise with you that Sonia risked her life, and then lost it. I'll explain everything now."_ Tweek brushed back some hair in his eyes. _"Sophia made up the fact that she was pregnant. The reason why she worked for the midwife, was that she wanted her to back her up on the lie that she was pregnant. When she told David the lie, he invited her to a private talk. Sophia wanted me to be there. So she had the talk at the house we lived in and she hid me in the room next to the one they were talking in. They had the talk while Sonia was working with the pigs. David told her he had no intention of taking care of the baby, or even saying it was his. He was engaged to a woman and was planning on leaving Sophia. When he left, she told me that no one loved her anymore and said that she was going to take her life. I tried to stop her and locked her up in the attic. She escaped later that night while Sonia was asleep in her bed. I knew I couldn't stop her, so I let her go. But before she left, she made me promise not to tell Sonia what happened to her. We both had no idea that Sonia would think David had something to do with her disappearance. We were stupid not to think about it."_ Sophia was screaming now. Sonia stood there.

"_You thought no one loved you?"_ Of all the things to be angry about, Craig couldn't help but wonder why Sonia chose that fact. But then he understood why, he would also be hurt if he had spent his whole life protecting someone, and then they said that no one loved them.

"_David didn't love me! He was all I had!"_ Craig felt like punching Sophia, but so did everyone else.

"_I love you. You and aunt Clarisse were all I __had!__"_ Sonia slapped Sophia in the face and began to sob. _"You've been around me this whole time! You knew I was looking for you! Why would you think I didn't love you?" _

"_I…. I don't know." _Sophia looked guilty.

"_Sonia, you've done something wrong too. You've tormented these young men. You also held back that boy from leaving the earth after Sophia killed him. You lied and said you killed him to gain power." _Tweek stood up and the blanket fell from his shoulders.

"_I'm so sorry! All I wanted was to be with my sister. I didn't mean to hurt them. Can you guys forgive me?" _Sonia began to cry harder.

"_Sophia, you need to confess your sins and ask for forgiveness." _Tweek's voice was resurfacing in Clarisse's voice. He knew she was going to leave soon.

"_No. I can't. No one would forgive me. I'm horrible! I should be punished!"_ Sophia clenched her bony fists.

"_I see. So you won't confess." _Tweek/Clarisse frowned.

"_What's the use?!" _Craig could tell that all Sophia wanted to do was feel sorry for herself.

"_Sophia." _Sonia reached out to touch Sophia but as her hand touched her, she burst into bubbles. Sophia jumped a bit and watched as the bubbles floated up.

"_Sonia…." _Her voice trailed off. She looked down at the spot where Sonia had touched her. Then she froze with horror as she saw the skin in that spot sizzle and then catch on fire. The last thing that came out of her mouth was. _"David…"_ then she burst into flames.

Kenny, Craig, and Tweek/Clarisse were both were quiet for a bit and then Clarisse left Tweek. Tweek went limp and collapsed. He was still conscious but his body didn't have the will to move. Craig dove to his aid while Kenny watched as the woman materialized in the air. She had brown hair that was kept in a bun and was wearing an old dress.

"_I'm sorry we've plagued you all with distress, but this isn't the end. As long as this boy is who he is, it won't stop." _Clarisse frowned _"But he trusts you two, so take care of him. He's going to be sought after by both good and bad beings, but I know he'll be fine. Please help others. Humans aren't the only things tormented. So whatever comes at you, try your best to help them."_ Clarisse smiled. _"I have one thing I need to confess. I caused Sonia's death by not telling her the truth. I'm deeply sorry and have regretted it for years." _

Kenny watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Goodbye, thank you for your help."_ And then she too burst into bubbles.

"Of all the things I've seen. This was probably the saddest. They still aren't together, and probably won't ever with each other being in different places. If Sophia was sent to where I think she was sent." Kenny looked out at the lake. He really didn't know what to feel.

Kenny rowed out next to the rock and picked up Sonia's dust. He then poured it into the water.. Kenny thought of how much of a shame that it was for Sophia not being able to see her remains finally being with her sister. Her wish was finally granted….. More or less.

Once Craig had made Tweek comfortable, he helped Kenny with rowing back to the shore. They were greeted by Tweek's parents and Mr. Garrison. He had seen them out on the lake. After scolding them for a while, Tweek was taken home due to a fever. Craig had to stay at the camp, he made sure to show his discontent by cussing out Mr. Garrison.

**A few days later, at Tweek's house-**

Tweek lounged on the couch in his living room. He was watching some show about ghosts. He had been studying them since he was able to get up from bed. Clarisse had zapped a little too much out of him, he was down with the fever for a few days. When his parents got a doctor, because they were worried about him being sick for so long; he said Tweek had anemia and said he had to stay in bed a little longer. Tweek was back to normal, no scratch that. He was back to…. Being Tweek. He went to sleep when he wanted to. He wasn't seeing things and nothing weird had happened. Tweek couldn't help but think it was kind of like he had never met Sophia, Sonia, or Clarisse. But he knew he had, he oddly wanted it to have happened. He sighed and sat up. Then the doorbell rang.

"Jesus Christ! Are m-mom and d-dad a-already b-b-back from Nngh! Work?" Tweek stood up and walked over to the door. Wondering why his parents would use the doorbell.

Tweek pulled the door open, only to see the one and only Craig Tucker. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. It was stuffed full and Tweek couldn't help but wonder what was in it.

"H-hey C-Craig. D-d-did camp e-end?" Tweek looked Craig in the eyes. Memories of what they did at the camp flash through his mind. His cheeks flushed when he was reminded of Craig kissing him, and Tweek kissing back.

"Yeah. I need a place to stay, I was kicked out of my house for the summer." Without asking, Craig walked right in.

"God, this place hasn't changed since I was in here last." Tweek thought of the last time he was in his house. It was over five years ago, just before he and Craig got into a fight.

**A.N. Okay, I'll end it here. Tell me what you think about it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, no promises though. So I was thinking of urban legends to put in here. If you have any you want me to do a chapter over, please tell me. I already thought of what should happen next, so I don't think I'll hit any writers block from here. I never really explained why the boy was in Sonia's coffin did I? Well something's will never be answered. Oh! Plus, I am on thinking about getting a beta soon. Once when I'm able to, of course. I'm going to explain why Tweek and Craig fell in love in a later chapter. I'm still debating on two ideas, so it might take a while for that to show up. Just bear with me.**

**Sonia's theme song: Somewhere by Within Temptation**

**Clarisse's theme song: Be my escape (album version) by Relient K.**

**David's theme song: DONTTRUSTME by Oh!3Oh!, I know I shouldn't of done this but Ii think this song fits him. And I just love that group**


	5. the kittens

**Okay, when I was writing the theme song of David in that last chapter, I got 3 Oh! 3's name backwards. **** I'm retarded. Anyways, new characters in this chapter. I've studied this mythical creature for a while now, so I think the story should be solid. Another mistake, because it had been so long since I continued that last chapter I forgot about Tweek's injured arm. If you guys noticed that I'm sorry and I should have paid more attention. If you didn't notice, I did a good job in covering it up. Wait a minute….. Maybe Tweek was too ghosted up to remember the injury. Well… It's kind of late to explain it now. Thank you for continuing my story.**

_The sun is so hot. The drinks are so cold. Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes. We're gonna stay up, ain't gonna lay low. We're gonna dance all night because we say so. I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships. 'Cause lately they're not making any sense. And baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime. 'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning. And I've lost all feeling. Everybody's singing like. Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na. Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na na . 'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning. And I'm seeing double vision. Everybody's singing like. Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na. Hey na na na, hey hey, na na na na na._

Tweek was startled by the sound of Craig's new ringtone. Craig had told him the name of it, but he had forgotten. Tweek's parents had reluctantly let Craig stay at their house for the summer. The thing was, Craig also had to work at their coffee shop during week work days. He was able to have the week ends off. Tweek sat up and gazed at the Craig. Craig was still asleep, Tweek wondered silently if Craig could even hear his phone. He was able to sleep normally and not be woken up easily. Well, that's not really true. Craig always seemed to wake up when Tweek made noises. But other than that, Craig was able to sleep through anything. Tweek, on the other hand, slept only when his body gave in. But even when he did fall asleep, the smallest sound could awaken him and keep him up for the rest of the night. Tweek swung his feet around the side of his bed and tapped Craig slightly. Craig's eyes opened in a flash.

"You g-got a t-t-t-t-text… O-or maybe i-it's a Nrrrg! P-p-phone call." Tweek whispered. He was fairly certain his parents were still asleep.

"They better have a good reason for contacting me so early." Craig grumbled.

Tweek nodded and got up. He was on guard, looking every which way for something unnatural. Although ever since he got back from the camp, nothing bothered him **(again, I'm repeating myself. I hope you guys can bear through it. But think on the bright side, at least this time I'm repeating what I said in the last chapter, instead of the last paragraph).** Tweek often thought of where Sonia was and wondered if she was happy about how things ended. It broke Tweek's heart to know that even after so many years of trying to be with her sister, she still wasn't. The day before when Tweek was talking to Kenny about his thoughts, Kenny had startled him. Kenny told Tweek that they were together and then went no further. Tweek was planning on asking Kenny about it when Tweek went to go visit him at the store. Kenny was getting a birthday present for his mother and needed help with what to get for her. Tweek pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You put your shirt on backwards…. And I think it's inside out." Craig was getting out of bed while he informed Tweek of his.

Tweek screeched in embarrassment and quickly fixed it. When the shirt was pulled on correctly he left the room to let Craig dress. What puzzled Tweek was that while Tweek was all gung-ho about dressing in front of other boys, Craig wouldn't. The only reason why Tweek didn't dress in front of Craig at the camp was that he had a nasty cut. Thankfully the cut cleared up right after Tweek was sent home early from the camp. Tweek descended down the stairs and walked into the living room. He turned on the TV to his father's favorite news station. He turned it down so his parents wouldn't wake up right away. Tweek's stomach grumbled. In response, he went into the kitchen and made some coffee and a bowl of cereal. He looked at the bowl for a few seconds. He was missing something and it was making him very uncomfortable. He bit his lip feeling how dry it was, and then he remembered what he needed. His lip balm. Tweek ran back up the stairs and into to his room.

And then he saw Craig as naked as the day he was born. **(Before anyone says anything, I know that not everyone gets completely naked when changing. I just wanted to put something funny in this boring part.)**

"God, Tweek! Knock!" Craig's cheeks turned a deep red. He made an attempt to cover himself with the shirt in his hands.

Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and searched the top of his dresser blindly. Once he had the familiar case in his shaking hand he ran out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang. If his parents weren't up yet, they were now. Tweek's cheeks burned as he smothered his lips in lip balm. He rushed into the kitchen, trying to block out Craig's well-endowed body. He had a feeling he made his already awkward relationship with Craig much worse. Tweek was already having trouble concentrating with Craig around. Now with more things to think about, Tweek was going to be in hell. He wolfed down his cereal and pulled on his shoes. Like Craig, he had a kind-of part time job. But Tweek's job had less coffee and more kittens in it. His neighbor was paying him to look after their new-born kittens every day until they came back from Hawaii. Tweek was fond of them and was able to name one. There was a turtle shelled one that he named Coffee.

Tweek walked up to the porch of their house. He located the hidden key and opened the door. They warned him about stealing their things, but Tweek really didn't care for their things. All he really wanted to do was see the kittens. He walked through the empty house and then entered the living room. The kittens were in a box with their mother. They were piled up and trying to get to the milk. Tweek giggled slightly and picked one up. He was supposed to check if there was anything wrong with them every day. Honestly though, Tweek had no idea what he was looking for. They all just looked like kittens. Cute kittens to be exact. When he was satisfied with looking at them, he filled a bowl for their mother and then went hunting for the father. His name was Valdi. Like always, the tom cat was lounging in the bathroom sink. Tweek liked this cat especially. Valdi kind of reminded him of Craig. He had a bad attitude if he wasn't used to you, but once you spent some time with him he opened up. Tweek tickled him under the chin and pulled him out of the sink.

Tweek carried him into the room where the mother cat was. Her name was Daphne. Tweek placed Valdi in front of the cat food and stroked his back as he fed. Tweek stopped petting Valdi and went to check on the kittens once more. He was pulled away from them by the sound of Daphne hissing. Despite mating with Valdi, Daphne hated him. Tweek figured it was because Daphne was a very dominate and protective. She (like Valdi) had to warm up to Tweek before he was able to touch the kittens, but it didn't take her long to like him. He was the one giving her food after all. To let Daphne calm down, Tweek picked up Valdi and carried him into the bathroom. Valdi then jumped right back into the sink. Tweek had one more cat to check on, the cat was an older and spayed female cat. She was named Midnight due to her fur being black. She was skittish and was always hiding under something. Tweek looked around for her and just when he found her under the couch, the front door to the house opened. Tweek froze. He pondered about if he had locked the front door. He heard someone yawn and walk across the tile floor. Tweek wondered if he should crawl under the couch with Midnight. Before he could even begin to crawl under it, whoever was in the house with him walked into the living room.

"Tweek? Are you the one grandma hired to take care of her cats?" Thankfully, it was Bebe. Also, she spared him having to explain why he was in there.

Tweek took hold of Midnight and pulled her out from the couch. He looked at Bebe and nodded. Just as he did, a young boy about the age of ten walked in behind her. He had her curly blond hair but he was sporting buck teeth.

"Vhos' vis?" The boy had a weird accent.

"The person who grandma hired. Anyways, Tyler. Put that brown bag on the couch and place the other one on the kitchen cabinet" Bebe commanded as she crouched down and stroked Daphne.

Daphne didn't fuss and let Bebe continue.

"My grandma said I could have my birthday party here. All I have to do is clean up the mess and make sure the cats aren't bothered. I'm mostly inviting over girls, like they would bother such cute creatures!" Bebe snorted and picked up one of the kittens. She cooed at it and Tweek smiled.

He liked Bebe a lot more than Wendy and the other girls. She treated everyone that same. Although, because she treated everyone the same- some boys took it the wrong way. They would foolishly think that she liked them and then they would try and date her, only to be turned down and left with injured pride. Tweek crawled over to the kittens and sat next to Bebe. He held up Coffee and kissed her nose. Tweek pulled away. If only coffee smelled like her name. She had farted while he was holding her. Tweek frowned and put her down gently. He hoped Bebe would know that the smell was Coffee's doing. Tyler soon joined Tweek and Bebe in their kitten extravaganza. Tweek remembered Bebe mentioning her half-brother a few years ago. Thus, Tweek put two and two together and figured Tyler was her half-brother.

They spent a few minutes more cooing after the kittens and then Bebe ordered her brother to do something else. Tweek was about to leave when he heard Bebe cry out. Tweek rushed back into the living room, worried. Bebe was rubbing her head, lying next to her was a bag. Tweek approached Bebe and picked up the bag, he figured it had hit her in the head. The bag was made out of velvet and was a park purple. It was one of those bags where you have to pull strings to close it.

"What the hell? Tyler! Tyler! Did you throw this at me?!" Bebe turned to the boy, who was standing in the hallway.

"Vhat? Nov!" Tweek couldn't get over his accent. It was just too strange.

"Tweek was in another room! And he was the only other person in this house!" Bebe stood up, she had already recovered from the hit.

"I vwas inv anotherv roomv toov!" Tyler defended himself.

"H-he h-h-has a p-p-point. B-b-both Nnrg! Of us w-w-were in different r-rooms." Tweek tugged the bag open to see what was in it.

"Then who did it?" Bebe didn't sound angry anymore. Her voice was dripping with curiosity.

"Vow shouldv iv knowv?"

"H-hey g-g-guys. Come l-l-look at this Nnrg!" Tweek called the half siblings over.

"What?" Bebe came over and peered into the velvet bag. "What are those? Painted dice?" She pulled one out of the bag.

"Itv looksv morev vike va sugarcoob." Tweek was having a hard time figuring out what Tyler was saying.

"A sugar cube? Why would someone paint on a sugar cube?" Bebe passed it to Tweek.

It did feel like a sugar cube. All six of its sides were painted with a differently. One of them was a solid color, green. Another depicted a tiger's face. The rest of its sides followed a pattern. One would be a solid color while another would have either an animal or a sun like design. Tweek felt Tyler pull one out of a bag. Tweek looked over at Bebe. She was about to lick it. Tyler stopped her before she could.

"Iv saidv vit vooked vike va sugarcoob, Iv vdidn' sayv vit vas onev!" Tyler put it back into the bag. "Vit couldv ve vratpoison vor somethingv vike thatv!"

"Who would waste their time making rat poison into a tight square and then paint them?" Bebe looked at her half-brother.

"Maniacsv," Tyler answered smugly.

Tyler took the bag from Tweek and pulled the strings shut.

"_The boy's right, you wouldn't want to eat them. Something like that would be too powerful for humans like you. Only a being like I could handle the wonderful power that comes from them."_ An eerie voice stopped all three of them in their tracks. Tweek had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Bebe was probably the first one to look in the voice's direction, because she was the one to scream first. Tweek soon joined her in the screaming. For when he looked at the voice's owner, he saw a hideous creature. It was a lion with the head of an Elephant. Instead of having paws though, it had hooves. Tyler was the last to look, he didn't scream (Tweek and Bebe already had that covered) though. He just sat there frozen.

"_I need those back." _It spoke without opening its mouth.

Tweek was back to normal by then, and he did what any coward would do. He pulled the half siblings to their feet and dragged them out of the house. That's right, he ran. Tweek pulled them into his house and he locked the door. He looked at the clock. It was nine, so Craig was still there but his parents were at work. They liked to go early and set up shop. Craig asked if he could stay at their house a little later and come in a few minutes before business hours started. Tweek was relieved that Craig was still there.

"CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIGGGGGGG!" Tweek was in tears.

It didn't take any more yelling to get Craig down the stairs. Tweek ran into Craig and buried his face into his now-clothed chest.

"What the hell is going on? Bebe? Little boy Bebe?" Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek.

"Elephant…. Sugar cubes….. Kittens….. Hooves…" Bebe muttered.

"I don't understand. Tell me more clearly." Craig knew he was asking for the impossible. Thus, he rounded up the half-siblings and sat them on the couch. While he was doing this, Tweek was shuffling. It was hard for Craig to move with Tweek stuck to him, but it also made him happy. Craig sat in a chair next to the couch. Tweek sat sideways in Craig's lap with his face glued to Craig's chest. Craig waited a little longer for them to calm down.

When Bebe calmed down, Craig milked the story out of her. He listened to it with open ears. Bebe wasn't expecting him to believe her, but he did.

"All he wanted was the bag. I'm sure if you guys left the bag with him, he'll leave you alone." Craig stroked Tweek's head. "Who had the bag last, and did they leave it behind?"

"Tyler had it." Bebe looked at Tyler. She noticed a purple fabric sticking out from his pocket. "Oh shit." She dug it out and looked inside. Her face twisted with horror. "Tyler. Where are the other cubes? There's only one left in here. Last time I looked, it was full."

"Vhat? Vere didv theyv gov?" Tyler yanked the bag out of Bebes hands. "Vit vas closedv tightv ven thatv thingv showedv up." He opened the bag wider and stuck his hand in it. "Vhey arev stillv herev!" To prove it he got one out and handed one to Bebe. Her eyes widened.

"He's right!" Bebe held up her hand. "It feels like the sugar cubes! But… Why are they invisible?" She frowned.

"_They've expired. I wasn't able to get to them on time." _The voice returned. Bebe looked around the room for the creature. It was standing right behind Craig and Tweek.

"W-what do you mean by that?" At first Craig thought Bebe was talking to him, but something told him he really wasn't. He slowly looked over his shoulder. There stood a creature that looked just as Bebe described it. He scooped Tweek up and stood up.

Craig backed away until he was standing right next to Tyler. He racked his brain for what it might be, but nothing matched its description.

"_Well, I have newer bags. I just have to get to them before anyone else does."_ The creature was talking to itself. _"…..You…. In the black haired human's arms. Are you Tweek Tweak?"_

Craig felt Tweek flinch and bury his face deeper into his chest.

"_I take it you are. Anyways, I need your help. I dropped all of my nightmares. They're my only other source of energy besides tears. Help me find them." _The creature really didn't give Tweek a say in what he wanted. Then again, Sonia didn't either.

"Tweek isn't going to talk to you when you look like that. Go find someone else to bother!" Craig barked at the creature.

Like a cheesy movie, the creature began to glow.

"Is this better?" Tweek noticed a change in the monster's voice. He couldn't help but look. Craig couldn't help but laugh.

In place of the monster stood a short boy. He looked around eight and was wearing clothes too big for him. He had the characteristics of an Asian. His black hair was messy and very long. It almost reached his butt.

"I am Hiruko, a Baku of royal decent."

**Dun Dun dunnnnnn! If you don't know what a Baku is refer to this: . ?title=Baku.**

**Anyways, I don't really don't know Bebe's character so I kinda winged it. From what I've read on other fanfictions she's kind of….. valley girlish. But I like my version better, ya'know. Okay…. I don't know if Bebe does have a little brother in the show, but if she doesn't- she does now. Live with it. The weird accent will be explained later, I do things for a reason. Anyways, if you look at the link above, you'll notice I romantized it a lot. I wanted to put more in Hiruko (btw, if you know what book this name is from- you win the game). I'm trying a little harder with grammar because I have more time to do it, but again I'll be able to get a beta soon so it'll get better. Please tell me what you think. Oh! I'm changing the description again so it'll be even more strange. The two people who did comment on my story, thank you. I'm trying to improve the story so the next one might not be up tomorrow. I'm still open for urban legends/mythical creatures, so if you have one you want me to put in. I'm not sure if I really want to put vampires or werewolves in it. That's been done so many times and Twilight(I do not own it) milked the crap out of it so I probably won't put it into this story. I will promise you angels and demons though. I'm already planning out something like that ****.**


End file.
